Fullbring the Love!
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: Riruka plans a 'secret' mission for Ichigo during the week of training. He doesn't realize that there is personal intent behind her vague motive.   Oneshot Event
1. Special Event

**Official Disclaimer:** This author does not own [in no way or manner] any portion or claim right to Bleach and its characters: it is the sole property of Kubo Tite[trollmaster] and respective subordinates.

* * *

"Urgh, why the hell do I even respond to these guys anymore?"

An aggravated grunt roars out of Ichigo as he kicks at the ground, launching dust into the air. Again, he finds himself impatiently waiting at the abandoned entrance to their headquarters.

During this past week, every day had been occupied with the meaningless Fullbring training to awaken his potential. The training should have ended on the first day after being able to force out his own Fullbring ability. After all, Ichigo's prowess always pulls through in a very hasty manner. However, Ginjou "insisted" on consistency to ensure maximum result. Despite restlessly disagreement, he had to oblige (damn Chad...).

On this otherwise wonderful Monday, he received an untimely call from Xcution. After the ordinary tedious call transfers, he got a hold of Riruka who ordered a meeting with vague intentions; only the time and location was explicit before she hung up the phone. Wanting to avoid receiving additional training/torment, Ichigo arrived ten minutes early at their door.

His knocks must not have been heard the first few tries because no one has opened the door. How was it that Ginjou's slightest tap could be heard during that first time, yet his hardest poundings went unnoticed? His impatience takes the best of him as he unleashes a ravenous onslaught for attention. To much his dismay, no reply.

"I swear these bastards are more annoying than Shinji and those Vizards," Ichigo mumbles out. Forty minutes rush by, and no one has yet to come around. The choice to leave became the favorite option at the moment. Ichigo would rather sleep in than wait an entire day for these guys.

If only Riruka didn't swing into his view a second later, he would be walking home. Ichigo rubs his face between his palms as he tries to settle his frustration. "It's about time, Riruka. Do you know how long I've bee-"

"Why did you keep me waiting, asshole? Riruka-sama stood out here for -like- thirty minutes to have you beg for your forgiveness!" As always, her stubbornness gets in the way of reason. HE is late?

"W-What the hell? I've been wailing on this door for the past forty minutes! Why aren't you inside to let me in?"

"Who the hell said we were going to be going in there? It's always too damn dark in there! I said wait outside for me so we could begin!" Ichigo grunts and trembles in sheer agitation as he stares down at her. Didn't she realize how vague she was on the phone?

"You only said 'wait outside' to me on the phone! I ASSUMED you meant this frickin' door here!" His finger viciously points towards the door. If Ichigo had more strength, he could indicate just how persistent he is against its steel.

"I MEANT on the corner BESIDE the door, idiot! This meeting won't be taking place inside that cavern," Riruka declares in a lame air as she struts off to the nearby intersection, "it's going to be a ~secret~ location for your mission."

With a confused expression, Ichigo watches her walk away. He rubs at his temples; his frustration is not going to go away anytime soon. "Wait what? A secret mission? Screw this, I'm going back home. I'm not some servant to do your chores-"

Before he could return his focus to her, she runs back and leers at his blocked face. "Why are you just standing there, idiot! Follow me!" His refusal is not allowed as she grabs at his arm to force him to accompany her. Despite how many times he yells at her to let go, she shows no sign of cooperating. After a couple of streets, Ichigo ran out of stamina to continue. Reluctantly, he trails alongside her.

His thoughts shift between how far off this location is and why she still has her arms locked around his. For some reason, he didn't want to speak out because of the odd demeanor on her face; her brows are scrunched together and her eyes steadily scan the people around them. Each time she made visual contact with someone, she'd shiver and pull her body closer to his. Is she acting nervous?

"So what's up with you? You can let go of me now, you know."

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like I want to! I just- just don't want you running off if I'm not paying attention!" Riruka refuses to look up at him; her attention remains vigilant on those surrounding them.

"Like hell I would when we are so far into this! And stop getting so close, people are going to think we are a couple or something."

"L-Like Riruka-sama cares about what others think!" She only spoke a single phrase before remaining quiet the rest of the walk. Ichigo couldn't help feeling irked by the possibility of someone he knew finding him in this situation. Everyone already thought there is something going on between him and Orihime, but this new girl would spark even more rumors. He'd be ridiculed as a deviant, or worse- a pimp!

'Damn it, Keigo would be howling all the time if he found out about this!' Ichigo worries in thought as he tries to remain calm. As expected, people are staring. It's the obvious result with her unusual choice in clothing: that fur hat, that skimpy black dress, and those long leg boots. How could she wear those on such a warm day? If she didn't look like a defenseless girl in her evident cowering, he would scorn her of her attire.

The two finally reach the destination; just another worn-down apartment complex that resides in another district. The district is renowned for its desertion because of local gangs. Each wall has tags placed all over them, and windows and doors remain broken or damage because of their influence. Only a few major buildings are affected by the unlawful havoc with the sacrifice of the residences. Thankfully, the district itself is rather small, and other districts kept a strict patrol on the boundaries to this one, so influence did not spread out.

"...Are you going to tell me why we have to meet here? This place is a wreck," Ichigo spoke out after breaking down the main door. The door would not budge, so why not do what the Romans do while in Rome? He doesn't have to worry about consequences anyways.

With caution, Riruka follows after him, her eyes still ever-concerned about the surroundings. "B-Because no one else needs to butt in, that's why! I picked this place for that very reason, dumbass! Besides, the inside isn't as atrocious as you might think."

For once, she is right. Much opposite to the outside appeal of the complex, the inside is still moderately intact. The main parlor holds a sense of remaining in business aside from curtains and cloaks masking the furniture. Behind a marbled bar rests an assortment of keys assigned to individual rooms. How these were not stolen by now is beyond Ichigo.

"Wow, this place is actually in decent condition." His hand runs across the bar's surface as he observes the various portraits on the wall. "Don't tell me that Xcution owns this building."

"Don't be such an idiot. Of course we don't own it; Riruka-sama just happens to use it from time to time, so Giriko maintains it quite often to meet my standards. Now, which one was...?" Riruka slips behind the bar while looking at the keys. Rather, she leans in very, very, very close to the collection in order to see the assigned room numbers.

'She really needs to wear some damn glasses if her vision is that bad,' he chuckles at his joke while leaning on his rested arm. His sight just happens to slip over to Riruka, and the view caught him by surprise. Riruka pulls out a nearby short stool to stand on to get a closer look, and her arms rose up to pick out various keys. In the act of motion, her dress rides up with her shoulders revealing a hint of anything underneath. Unintentionally, he coughs loud to calm himself down.

'What the- is she wearing only underwear?' Ichigo is sure he saw something white, much like those advertised cotton panties... well, advertisements Keigo would tell him about. He tries to mentally correct himself at the thought of revealing such information, and suddenly found himself looking into her puzzled face.

"What are you doing just sitting there? I found the keys, so let's go." Again, she had her arms around his to get him going. This time around, Ichigo didn't offer any struggle; they were already this far into the scheme, so might as well see it out.

The hallways are more surprising than the parlor: not a single tear in the wallpaper, and the rugged floor lacks any dust. Numerous decorated wall-lamps hang off into the vacant space above them. Portraits of glorified women and men embellish their lengths as they stroll through and around two corners. Surely, that Giriko does a damn good job with cleaning, albeit he only sees the first floor. Ichigo would have wondered if he took care of the next two floors as well, but Riruka forces him to a stop at one particular door.

"Aaaaaand, we're here~," she speaks in sarcastic glee as she fidgets with the door key. A quick turn inside its mechanism, and the door opens. She kicks at his butt to hurry him inside; Ichigo manages to see her anxiously check each side of the hall. 'She is being far too paranoid,' he thinks to himself before walking around the room.

This apartment must have had a good reputation will it was in business. The room looks similar to that of a hotel; the walls tended in the same fashion as the rest, and well-maintained. Just this once, he didn't mind looking at a room completely colored in dark crimson. There is a lack of furniture except for the single stand in the middle of the room. Not much to his surprise, the dollhouse rested atop.

"Seriously, all that traveling just to get inside that dollhouse of yours? We could have done this at my house or something if you didn't want the rest of Xcution to participate."

"N-No! I told you that no one needs to know of this!" After thoroughly ensuring that the locks on the door work, she scurries over to the window to pull out the curtain. Obviously, she is being serious. The sunlight bled through the curtain to dimly illuminate the room in bright crimson; it didn't help with the vision.

"I can see you don't want anyone to see this, but could you at least leave the window open? I'd like some light at least." Before Ichigo could try to handle the curtain, Riruka taps his chest with the iconic heart used to shrink objects. He knows where this is going.

"No need for that. I can keep the lights running inside the dollhouse with my Fullbring, so we're good," Riruka simply explains before Ichigo finds himself swirling in through the window of her dollhouse, and now stands in the middle of the single room.

"Damn it, this frickin' place again. I thought we'd be done with this crap after the first time." He studies the familiar objects and space around him. As always, the things she finds 'cute' are thrown about. As always, Ichigo finds himself disgusted with the pink tint of the wallpaper and the other bright assortments appealing to the theme. Would it kill her to choose other colors?

"I see you are already comfortable with your surroundings, Ichigo. Good to know~."

Riruka's booming voice above reminds him that she can observe him from the detachable roof. He looks up to see her smirking at him. "Fine, you got me in here again. Tell me what this secret mission is so I can get done with it. I've got other stuff to do today."

"Not just yet. First~," she teases with a lingering tilde as she points her finger at herself. Ichigo looks with astonishment as a similar heart implants itself onto her.

'Is she-'

Suddenly, her figure disappears in a flash before the room collapses into its position. Much more to his surprise, she appears before him.. inside the dollhouse.

"We must have tea!" Ignoring his bewildered expression, she turns around and skips to the only table in the room. She crouches down, this time cautious of her dress, and looks at her assortment. Sitting on its platform is a pitcher and two girlish cups, but that did not matter at the moment. How did she-

"H-Hold on now! You can bring yourself into the dollhouse too?" Riruka looks back at him with a raised brow; obviously, she figures him an idiot.

"What do you mean by that? Surely you aren't naive to think Fullbring can't affect its own user?" She scoffs at him while pouring the pitcher's contents into one of the cups. "You should listen to your superiors more closely. Hell, I even told you what mine does!"

Standing with the cup in hand, her other hand rides up to her chest as she continues to gloat about the predicament. "My 'dollhouse' ability allows me to take things I've given 'permission' to and freely insert or remove them from this beloved box. Anything I think is 'cute' or 'awesome' is given that 'permission' and is able to enter." She walks closer to Ichigo and passes the cup to him. Obliged, he takes its handle though he hesitates to take a sip so she may finish.

Her hand rests against his chest where the summoned heart resides. "That's why you are here, because I think you are 'cu- I-I mean 'awesome!'" She stumbles back after realizing her hand is touching him. Her face quickly blushes while she tries to avoid his glance. Ichigo observes, still with confusion as he tries to figure out her explanation.

"A-Anyways-" Riruka recovers from her relapse as she strikes a prideful poise; it's like her embarrassment had never occurred. "Because of such, I will always be allowed into my dollhouse because I am always cute! Isn't that obvious?" She lets out a laugh as she twirls around in self-glory. Much to the opposite, Ichigo remains stern.

"Alright alright, I understand. Now about that mission," Ichigo provokes the initial conversation as he takes a sip of the tea. He never liked tea before, but somehow this sample had a rather appealing taste. Riruka grins as she watches him take the sip, and settles back onto the petite table.

"Well of course I should explain. Riruka-sama wouldn't be a good hostess if I didn't provide a proper explanation, now would I?" He could feel anger arising once more in the back of his mind, but refrains from showing it. If he wants a clear explanation, might as well listen.

"This is a matter than I have deemed only you are capable of, Ichigo." Her hand ran through the long lock of one ponytail while glancing at him. Rather, he feels she is ogling him with some perverse intention. Frankly, the sensation creeps him out as he continues to enjoy the tea.

"I'm getting tired of being mocked everyday by that nosy Jackie and from that damned lousy Yukio! Like either of them have any knowledge in the matter! I don't see guys swooning over her, and don't even get started with that bastard! Not once would he get his damn head out of a video game to even look at a girl! I mean, I am more than attractive enough to get what I want! Everyone wants to get my-"

"...Seriously, can you get to the point?"

"Shut your mouth, idiot! Really, sometimes you get on my nerves just interrupting me whenever you want!" Again, Ichigo fights the urge to argue back, though he unconsciously begins to grit his teeth.

"Like I was saying, I will show them- I'll force their damn mouths shut! Today will mark the day that Riruka-sama will no longer be burdened with the title of virgin!" Instantly, Ichigo stops drinking the nearly consumed tea. Her last word bothers him as it rings in his mind.

"V-Virgin? Wait, what's THAT suppose to mean? Is that some game reference? It's not like I play those things every so often, so I'm not the best person to help you with that. I do know someon-"

"A-Are you retarded or something?" Riruka roars at him as her face flusters with the same crimson that seeps through the window above. Dumbstruck, Ichigo just stares back.

"N-No! How about being straight forward with your request for once? Then maybe I won't misinterpret things." He takes the last sip of the tea before focusing entirely on her approaching motive. He chose to ignore how his body felt uneasy at the moment, though it gradually made its predicament apparent; his body is heating up at a peculiar rate.

"Fine, I'll say it. I want you Ichigo, to take," her legs shift slightly open to give a small glimpse of her underwear below; her hand slips down to the hem of her dress to tease the thought of raising up it up, "my virginity."

Tea spews out of his mouth, leaving him gasping for air. The realization of his previous notion for her underwear to be cotton forces his nervousness into gear. She is trying to seduce him! All hell breaks loose in his adolescent feeble mind at the thought of such sexual engagement. "H-Hell no! What the fuck are you thinking?"

Riruka tries playing the cute card as she slides her body down along the table, her position putting more emphasis on the petite circular form of her breasts as she eyed him with a forced innocent overlay. "Well from that, it SOUNDS like you know what I'm thinking about. Don't tell me you're gay."

"T-That's nonsense! How can you expect me to just up and accept such a- a ludicrous offer like that?"

Riruka begins to express impatience as her tone laces with her anger. "B-Because you're hot! I mean, obviously~ you've had sex before so what's the big deal if it's..." her throats starts to dry up as she struggles for her words. She licks her lips as she looks at his body in detail, "...with me?"

Ichigo twitches in response to such an accusation. Much more, she is still trying to seduce him, and somehow his body is responding. The heat in his body grows with fierce intensity and blood quickly floods through to his crotch."Where the hell did you hear that from? I haven't even been in a relationship, let alone kiss a girl! You are seriously insane to think that I'd let my first time be with you!"

His response took her by surprise, forcing her to straighten herself back up on the table. "W-WHAT? Are you serious? How is that- is that even- just look at you!"

"Just shut up and get me out of here! Use that damn Fullbring of yours so I can go back home!"

Her arms jolt to the table as she brings herself up on her feet. "No way, I went through great detail to make sure this happens! Even went as far as to get Giriko to taint that tea with herbal enforcement just for the occasion!"

As if by cue, Ichigo's mind snaps. The tea is contaminated. "Y-You didn't. What was in that damn tea? I swear if I get sick from that crap, I'm going to kill you six times over."

Riruka smirks as she cools herself down from the intense conversation. Her hand simply wags in the air towards him as she sighs. "Of course I wouldn't use anything toxic! I simply gathered all of the most potent aphrodisiacs that I could get my hands on so you would have the best stamina for our engagement. Can't have you slacking off, you know~."

Ichigo is baffled at her explanation. "You've got to be shitting me."

Riruka's fingers strike up as she lists out various ingredients. "You wouldn't believe how many types of foods can affect a person's arousal: something as simple as artichoke, asparagus, bananas, ginseng to those disgusting oysters can heat up the interest one would have in desire." She cringes as she imagines the look of the oysters being eaten by Ichigo. "Urgh, it's repulsive just thinking about it! To make sure you didn't find out, I had Giriko mix all the ingredients into this tea so I could sneak it into your body willingly. I still can't believe you could handle its taste."

"For your information, it was rather sweet to the taste- Oh what the heck am I saying? That doesn't matter! Now hurry up and use your damn abili- Whoa." A wave of heat coarses through Ichigo's body, cutting him short of his sentence. In little time, his vision begins to blur as he tries to focus on her. His breathing hastens before he has a chance to cool down. His hand crashes against his beating chest as he breathes. His body is overheating at an alarming rate.

"Oh ho, you see the effects are already enacting! Don't you feel the heat flowing through your body? The pumped blood flowing through your veins? Go ahead and thank me for such a generous gift, idiot." Her words do not reach him. Is she even speaking? Ichigo could not interpret the reality around him as he attempts to mentally stabilize himself. Everything around him felt like the inside of an oven, radiating far too much heat and no way to escape.

'Damn it, it's way too hot. I can't take it!' Desperately, Ichigo pries at his shirt to pull it off. Riruka blushes at the site and covers her eyes. Although, she couldn't resist the urge to peek through the space between fingers every other second.

"Hey! Don't go taking your shirt off like this is your place! Have some manners for once in your life!"

"I can't help it, my body is overheating! This is all your damn fault anywa- Augh." Groans slip through his remarks as the blood flowing to his crotch becomes unbearable. Already his erection brushes against the stretch of his pants as he twitches in its feel. By instinct, his hips thrust in subtle motions as he adjusts to the one position that won't appeal to his member's lust. Judging from these actions, it would be impossible to find.

"Damn it, I have to get rid of these pants!"

With no hesitation, his hands fumble with the buckle of his belt and the pant's zipper to release himself from the agony. He hates himself for buying such stiff pants as he struggles to free his legs from the tight grip surrounding him. Kicking away the jeans, he sighs with relief as the arousal settles down. However, it is only the sensation of the arousal that went down, not the actual site. His length bulges outward from his body, revealing the full size underneath the blue boxers he wears. If the heat was not still bothering him, Ichigo would have covered himself in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, stop! This- this is too much, Ichigo!" Riruka's voice trembles as she tries to maintain her superiority complex, though her body tells a different story. Her hands no longer covering her sight now fidget across the curves of her bosom and her legs rub against each other in unconscious anxiety. Her teeth bare themselves as they grind against her lower lip. In the occupied portion of Ichigo's mind, he can't stop thinking about how cute she looks; about how damn gorgeous that slim body of hers is; about how much he needs to ravage her to satisfy the forced urges.

Ichigo tries to fight back the wanton by pulling at his hair, pinching his skin, anything to distract the one-way rush of his body. Obviously, nothing works while his legs stumble him towards her. "I can't do anything about it. This urge is too much. This is all your damn fault with your cunning, your frickin... hot... body," Ichigo mumbles as he inspects her body during the ever-closing distance. By instinct, Riruka prevents contact by retreating backwards. Her eyes never stray from his while her limbs evade his grasping hands.

"No. Please, no. I don't think- I can- hmph!" With a soft thud, her back hits against the wall. Ichigo's body restricts the option to evade to the sides, though she might have had a chance at slipping alongside the thin space of the wall and his fingers; her slim body would have easily made it through. Despite the good possibility of escape, Riruka did not move. She merely quivers under the intensity of his glance. His height easily towers over her as his body draws closer. His chest seeks the warmth of her own as it presses closer. Her hands force against the hard curves of his pectorals to try to maintain a distance, though at sight it looks more like she's rubbing against them. Is she trying to enjoy the fact that he's forcing himself on her?

His hands deny her the right of arm movement as they grasp her wrist and pull them over her head, inadvertently causing her hat to fall off to the ground. His face draws closer to hers while she tries to avoid his stare. The beads of sweat falling along the contour of her face almost entice him as much as her cool ecstatic breath flowing against his skin. He finds himself smirking as he inches closer to her lips.

"Was this how you wanted to lose your virginity? To play innocent against my advances?" His tongue teases against the smooth surface of her upper lip, reflexively closing her mouth at the touch.

"I-Ichigo," Riruka mumbles through sealed lips. Her eyes squint shut as she pointlessly fights against his provoke. Ichigo chuckles as he observes her action, and frees one of his hands to pinch the bridge of her nose shut; in due time, she'll have to submerge for air. Her body squirms to suppress the need for oxygen, her legs brushing against his nearby erection with every motion. Moans rumble through his throat as he moves his body closer to hers. The feel of her breasts against his hardened chest excites him more than he would have expected. Her fingers brushing against his clasped fingers causes his member to twinge at the sheer thought of their positions.

Reluctantly, Riruka opens her mouth in a deep gasp for air and her body stills to accept the replenish. On cue, his tongue plunges into her mouth like a hungry predator seeking its prey. The resonance of her muffled screams vibrate against his tongue as it thrusts about the cavity of her mouth. The sharp edges of her teeth, the smooth surface of her gums, the slick skin of her own tongue. To Ichigo, this small opening is itself a paradise for his pleasure.

Riruka hardly offers a resistance against his probing by the time she gave in to the subdued version of her desire. Though less active, she seeks after the feel of his ravenous tongue as she allows him to explore and excite her sensitivity. Her chest desperately pushes towards his chest to intensify the overwhelming presence of him over her. Her legs rub against his though she keeps her crotch at a safe distance. She is putty under his ministration.

Ichigo breaks off their passionate kiss, breathing just as rash as her. He expects himself to be more susceptible to the gentle feel of skin on skin, but she is literally trembling against his figure. Her eyes glaze over with a dark shade and absent expression; she is in bliss just from one deep kiss. His sight falls down to the trembling site of her legs still trying to suppress himself. Out of curiosity, his free hand slips down along her chest and stomach in a slow, sensual trail down to the hem of her dress. His mind wants to see just how wet she might be from how far they've come.

Riruka senses Ichigo's hand hiking up the front of her dress, and frantically withdraws her waist from his hold. "N-No! Don't look down there! I'm begging you!"

"Heh, what do you got to hide down there? Something tells me you'll suffice me with your- huh?" He barely touches the trim of her cotton panties, and it is very moist. Would moist suffice in his description? This thing is completely damp even at the tip of its elastic. 'Hot damn, it's that wet? Was she sweating THAT much?' Ichigo thought as he dares to feel more of its surface. He is right about the amount of wetness as his hand teases against the front of its entrance. A slight touch soaks his finger in the liquid that coats it.

'Wait, this isn't sweat. This is-'

"D-Don't touch! I-I- Ahh!"

Her squeal unleashes a pleasing moan as her body trembles under his touch. Her waist wiggles in lust trying to have him closer to her. In a mere instant, more liquid seeps out of her panties, covering his whole hand in her juices while the heavy sensation renders her body limp. Her breathing becomes more radical as she lazes under his grip. Without reason, his mind begins to recall a certain fact Keigo once brought up during a lunch session: about certain people that are severely susceptible to sexual arousal by the slightest action; PSAS or some sort of abbreviation. How convenient to have such a person quivering before him to effortlessly ravage. Ichigo brings his hand back up between their faces, hovering it against her nose to smell it. Reluctantly, she gets a whiff of it and mewls under its stench.

"Goddamn Riruka, you sure do explode by the slightest touch," Ichigo teases her as he licks the tip of his finger. She shivers in sheer pleasure as she observes him enjoying the taste of her, consuming every bit that covered his hand.

"I-I can't take it anymore. Please, do me Ichigo," Riruka begs under a breaking voice. Her arms wiggle free from his overhead grip as they limp around his shoulders. This time, her entire body sought after his feel while going through continuous orgasm just by the contact. She didn't need to ask him to do such because he is not able to think or process the decision. The aphrodisiac composition has absolute control over his actions.

With a simple slip of his hand, his boxers drop down his legs and he presses himself onto her with masculine force. Riruka stifles screams by sealing her mouth against his collarbone as his hand grasp her buttocks and lifts her onto his waist. Ichigo didn't even try to slide off her panties before simply ripping them off with accelerated strength. The cool air sweeps against her damp mound, causing a coo to slip through her lips. Her arms clamp around the build of his neck to help hoist herself on him, but the wrathful brash waves of pleasure prove to be too much for her stamina. Ichigo shivers at the heavy dripping juices leaking out of her onto his erection; this simple sensation is enough to place him close to the verge of release. However, his reinforced will would not allow it.

His arms grip around her thighs as he presses her against the wall to guide his tip to her entrance. It is coated enough in her juices for easy penetration, but realizes that, as expected, she is proportionately small to her body size. His width and girth are large in comparison to her petite folds. However, Ichigo could just imagine how much pleasure he'd get from the contracting walls that will pulse around him; surely it'll be enough to rid his body of the devastating wanton. His cheek brushes against hers as he positions himself for the thrust.

"I hope you're ready for this. I probably won't be able to hold back once I begin." Ichigo moans as he feels her folds accept his tip. His legs quiver in vast pleasure while trying to support them both. Riruka howls in more pleasure as she gyrates her hips to comfort herself against his intrusion.

"D-Don't you dare hold back. Ravage me, you sexy bastard." Her mocking words are enough to prompt him; the initial thrust throws him far into her depth. He hardly felt the breaking as he seeks farther into her, probably because of the heightened adrenaline rushing through his body. However, it is evident in her beckoning scream, unable to hold it back. Her fingers scratch against his vulnerable back in poor attempt to endure the massive pressure of pain piercing her mind. Her legs kicked at his calves to try to escape his hold. Her screaming refuses to stop, bringing her to an unstoppable cry.

"No no no! Get out of me, now! It's too much! It's tooo much-" She slaps the back of his head to knock him to his senses as she violently scrambles in his grasp. However, Ichigo refuses to obey.

"Augh! Shut up damn it! It'll go away as soon as I start moving again!" He suppresses the signal to release his load into the deepest fathom of his mind and withdrew some length while remaining inside her. The simple move replaces her screaming with a husky moan as she continues to scratch his back in compensation. Her actions has the opposite effect on Ichigo, provoking him to resume the thrusting to relish in her feel. His tip scraps against the layer of her deep wall, and instantly activates an orgasm to rack her body.

Combined with the pulsing of her tight walls, the siren of her voice urges him into a state of frenzy. All of his body except for his member held no meaning as he continues to seek more of her depth; those burdens only serve to hasten their friction and push him in farther. The quivering sensation of her limbs wrapped around him ruses the arousal of his engulfing her entirely. Her extremely radical breathing is sweet, sweet music to his ears that determines the fast pace of his thrusting. Without a doubt, he is ravaging her to insanity.

Riruka cannot see anything even though her eyes are wide open; even if the room is already bright, she can only see white in all directions. The only touch she can feel is his length penetrating deeper and deeper into her body, and her core unleashing more juices to splash out of its hold. His name is the only word roaring out of her mouth and echoing across the single room. If she was capable of thought, she would be glad that she ensured the solitude of this room. This is the first time that she experienced more than four consecutive releases. How she manages to remain conscious is beyond her; she is more concern with how to receive more from him.

Her buttocks tightens around the strict grasp of his hands, and her chest presses closer to his. With as much strength as she could muster (which, by now, hardly counts as anything), her arms fall off his shoulder and try to lift up the hem of her dress. Much like himself, she is getting overheated from their intimacy and demands more contact against his skin. He must have sensed her arms performing the futile attempt, for his hands release from their clutch and slid under her dress. As his arms ride up to her breasts, the dress expands and trails after until it rests at her shoulder. Her arms fight to slip out of their bounds, and wrap around his broad chest. Her moans grew louder as he squeezes away at her petite size while he sucks at the length of her neck.

Their situation is too much for her to handle; their lovemaking causes many large streams of her juices to spew from her plugged opening and flow down into her boots. The carpeted ground below them is soaked with liquid and the wall behind them is plastered with it as well. Her toes coiling from the pleasure squish against the seeping juices as she relishes his brash movements. Riruka knew that she must force him to finish soon, or she will lose consciousness for good. No woman should be able to endure more than twenty counts of orgasm.

Her hand wearily slips below their intercourse and finds hope at his vulnerability: the rest of his organs. Her hand takes a soft grasp at his sac as she toys with its round shape. Her action grants her a husky groan from Ichigo who responds with more powerful and quicker thrusts. At the cost of her sanity, she tries to continue her miniscule probing though her body fails at occasion to maintain endurance as orgasms torment her body.

Ichigo cannot take the ecstasy anymore; the overall pleasure is too much for the limit of his adolescent body. That suppressed urge for release is scouring his sanity for dominance, brought active by Riruka's sudden dedication to playing with his balls. To make matters worse, the continual spray of her juices over him is enough to throw him overboard.

'Damn it damn it damn it! I can't hold on anymore!' His thought is confirmed by the single-process function of his body to thrust deeper into her. In order to bring it all to an end, he withdrew the grand length of himself until only his tip resides within her. From there, he uses quick stabs to focus the pleasure to the one part that matters most.

His new method proves effective in two perspectives: the faster frenzy excited more orgasms to occupy Riruka, who lost all control of her body and now victim to absolute spasm, and his climax to rally in elation and shoot through to his tip. Sensing the build up, he performs one final thrust even deeper into her. He could have sworn that he now occupies the contents of her stomach before he lost his mind. Everything he controls became void as his burst shoots into her, and in turn she spews her own juices into the mix. The two are constricted in their spasm as they cling onto one another; after looking into each other's eyes for a single instant, they seal their lips together to quell the resulting pleasure-filled screams that tore through their throats.

A minute elapses as they continue to desperately spew their juices before each collapse in arm, completely empty of endurance and juice. Had Ichigo leaned into her instead of bringing Riruka closer to his upright stance, they would have fell onto the wall. Instead, their bodies found themselves breaking the fall against the ground though their minds are ignorant of that fact. The two are out-cold before hitting the ground. Perhaps it is by his body's instinct, but Ichigo's arm manages to wrap around her bare back as the two plunge into a deep slumber...

* * *

Seven hours have passed before Ichigo's eyes wearily slide open. The unusual chill in the air reminds him that he is still nude. Somehow, Ichigo didn't feel that embarrassed to that fact. His elbow props him up as he looks at his surroundings. The first thing to greet him is the wall where he had ravaged Riruka. With all honesty, he is amazed to see the results: the wall is splattered with numerous white smears and trailing down towards the ground. His feet confirm that the carpet too is contaminated with their juices as well.

'Goddamn, that's alot.'

Suddenly, he recognizes a humming in the background as he turns around to see Riruka bending over the table. With all honesty, he is VERY surprised to see that she is still in the nude! Well, not entirely, Ichigo confirms upon seeing a string tied behind her back and an apron dripping down from her front. Is she trying to be seductive again? Did she not get enough attention from earlier that day? He would have thought about what time it was (especially after such a splendid long nap), but he didn't care about it; that swollen gap of her entrance is beckoning to him.

She never saw it coming. The once admirable Shinigami prowess of being the fastest proves beneficial to Ichigo as he sneaks up on her with much cautious haste. He stands above her as his crotch grows near her bent posture; already, he is at full attention just seeing her so vulnerable. He plans out his ambush with grand detail: he aligns his tip with her entrance as he leans over her back, his hands spread out from both sides ready to take grasp of their petite targets, and his tongue licks his lips ready for the pounce. In one fell swoop, the ambush is a success.

"A-AAAH, What are you-Hmph~," Riruka is silenced by his mouth as he forcefully enters her from behind and his hands cup around her breasts. Much to his surprise, she is more accepted to his approach than the first time. In fact, she uses her own motion to ride along his thrusts, and her tongue lashes against his with the same ferocity. She's become much accustom and willing to engage.

"Oh my god yes! More, more right there! That's the spot YES!" Riruka turns back around and coils against the table to support herself. From his jousting position, he can see her tongue jolting out of her mouth to allow more air to flow through her mouth. His hands find comfort on her buttocks before grasping her waist, and insisting more pressure into her.

"So now you're the one being more aggressive? Completely different than -urgh- than last night," Ichigo teases as he rocks into her.

"I-I don't care. Aaah, I can't get enough of it now! It feels waaaaay too good, Ichigo!" She flips around on the table, all the while he is still inside her, and faces towards him. These new motions she is incorporating at the moment blew Ichigo's hindered mind as he focuses on thrusting into her. Before he could experiment with more powerful moves, she slides a finger onto his lips and looks up at him with a lustful glance. "No, you've done your mission with excel-ah-excellent results. Now, I will demonstrate to you my mission."

Baffled, Ichigo withdrew from inside her and watches her scuff closer to him and hungrily kiss his neck as she motions him onto the table. "Lay down on your back. Riruka-sama is going to give you one hell of a gift." Ichigo obliges as he lays himself in the desired position. He kind of had an idea where this is going as she takes off the apron tied to her back and neck and crawls over him. Her hand takes grasp of his member and strokes it a few rounds before straightening it against her fold. Obviously, he is in for the ride of his life.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush at how bluntly upfront she is being. Could she have- "Don't tell me, you drank some of that tea, didn't you?"

Riruka giggled as she lowers herself onto him and leans in closer to his face while cooing loud moans. "Then I won't tell you, idiot."

She is already in full control, lifting herself off of him before falling back down. Jolts of pleasure ran up Ichigo's spine as he groans against her motions. His hands desperately take hold of her thighs as he subdues to the experience. This position is much different than before; he is able to obtain deeper threshold inside her, and that in turn gave raise to more mewls and moans from Riruka. He is surprised that she is able to maintain her movements despite her apparent PSAS condition. A simple thrust before had her at his mercy, and now it is quite the opposite.

She never takes her focus off of him as she continues to exploit him. The orgasms are more intense this time around, but her body seems to have more energy to retaliate against the waves of pleasure. She definitely praises the potency of the tea for that. She notes the disgustingly pleasant sound of her juices emphasizing the rhythm of their intimacy as she leans in closer to kiss along the collar of his neck. She is taken by surprise when his hands move from her thigh to her breasts to squeeze them with such tender strength. The groans quickly escaping from his mouth hints of his nearby release.

"Are you done already?"

"Y-Yeah, seems like that tea is wearing off," he mumbles out as he grabs hold of her and presses her closer to him. The full feel of his body against hers entices her more as she falls into him, wanting him everywhere. Before she could manage three more rounds, he flips their positions and now hovers over her and hoards his own thrusts. Despite being angry of being overtaken, she desperately clings to him as yet another pulse violates her mind.

"This is it!" Ichigo mutters as he goes in with a final thrust. Much like before, his entire entity is shot into her as the spasm takes over the remnants of his body. The collective feel of his donation throws Riruka into another bout, releasing her own juices alongside him. The two embrace each other as the spasms unleash their rage before slowly fading. Ichigo manages to withdraw before her limp body falls to his side, her arms collecting around his chest. Ichigo blames the remains of that tea for his arm wrapping around her. To think he'd engage in sex not once, but twice with some random girl he met just a week ago. 'Oh well, at least no one will know about this,' he jests to himself to calm down the building worry.

"So I see you are satisfied. Consider yourself lucky that Riruka-sama chose you of all people for this mission." She giggles as her finger circles around his nipple while a smirk occupies her gloating expression.

Ichigo plays off the superiority complex with a don't-care counter, "yeah yeah, I hear you. Better not openly brag about this crap, or else there will be hell to pay."

"Don't you dare threaten me, asshole. It is YOU who better be cautious of your actions." Ichigo chuckles as he rubs her hair under his palm. "I'm wondering if I might be able to interest you in more secret mission in the future, you know~."

Ichigo scowls at her pondering in disbelief. "Are you serious? You were trying to get out of the mission before we even engaged in foreplay!"

"Stop living in the past, idiot! Riruka-sama is allowed to change her disposition whenever I feel like it. Now are you in or not?" She pouts at him although there is a hint of glee behind her one-sided persuasion. Had Ichigo been in a more clear conscious, had he been able to get out of the situation before it got out of hand, he would immediately reject her offer. However, like she said, that is the past. He reminds himself at the thought that he actually enjoyed their intimacy and wanted more. A grin swipes across his face before he kisses her.

"Well then, you better Fullbring it on!"


	2. Fullbring the Advice!

**A/N:** Well, let me start with a heartfelt thanks to all of you. I never expected this story to get so much recognition back in February. Hell, the record nearly rivaled the Surety entry at its finale. I can't even imagine myself writing this exerpt anymore after the drastic change the Fullbring arc has taken recently, though I still have hope for some more Riruka/Ichigo interaction.

With that being said, I feel like I'm obligated to try making a sequel as appreciation for your loyalty. However, I'm at at a standstill. Literally, I have no idea what to work off of. Judging from this week's release of Bleach (the lol 462 Why Me Sad chapter), I will not be able to use canon material for a plot.

So here I am breaking the rules about posting nonsense to seek your advice. I need some ideas or suggestions to which I can make the next entry. Whether through review or message, send any that you can think of, even if they are very simplistic; I'm sure I can develop it into something grand.

Hopefully in due time, I'll be back in this Bleach section FULLbringing some more love interaction between these two misfortune characters. Thanks again for your support!

Still liking the puns.

-Eliya Shirwood


End file.
